Like that
by bright.eyes800
Summary: Sometimes Death can take your love ones just like that. Rated M for selfharm and violence.


**This second one come a little too quickly but i don't care, i just have some thoughts what i have to write before they disappear :D. Like it or not, here it comes **

** (again, not own anything)**

* * *

Magnus was just about to open his flat's door when his phone ring. He smiled wen he answered it, it was his Shadowhunter.

''Hey Alec, I just come back from my customer, man that bitch was weird. Anyway, you wanna come here or I come there?''Magnus tattle to phone not even knowing there was Alec's sister, Isabelle on the other line.

''Magnus it's me.''Isabelle started and her voice sounded like she was crying. ''Isabelle is something wrong?'' Magnus worried.

''It's Alec, he needs you, we're on Central Park please come quickly. The phone fell on the floor when Magnus started running, He's heart shuttered for fear that something bad had happen to his angel. This wasn't the first time when he had run like this for Alec. He had almost died back then, he was unconscious for a whole week and Magnus had sat his side the whole time, he barely ate r drink anything. So he prayed and wished Alec was okay, or that thing what Isabelle called him was just some testing thing how quickly Magnus would be there. Alexander was his life, he can't lose him...

When Magnus came to Central Park he saw some demons what were dead and black blood were colored some point of the grass. He raised his glance and saw that Isabelle had kneeled beside Alec, and Jace were cursing something when Clarissa tried to calm him. And that was what made Magnus heart almost jump away his chest. He ran faster and threw himself on ground beside Alec and Isabelle and the others back down instantly when Magnus started to pass some magic to his lovers veins. And all of a sudden his mind started to rewind those memories what he and Alec had experienced. That moment they meet, first kiss they shared. That kiss in Accords Hall. That trip they had made, their first love making in Paris. Those horrible fights about Alec dying and getting old. Break up in that subway tunnel. Everything rewind his mind like some race car. And then he noticed he'd stopped doing anything and Isabelle screamed something behind him.

Magnus looked Alec whose eyes were weakly open looking at him.

''Magnus.''He said weakly.''I want you to cremate me, please.''

''Don't say that. I can fix you, love.'' Magnus pleaded tears falling down his face as he tried to stop the blood bleeding out of his love's body.

''Stop.''Alec mumbled and take his hands away, his eyes started to close more what added tears on Magnus's eyes.

''Don't leave me, please don't! You can't!''Magnus screamed to him same time angry, scared and sad. And then it comes to whispering.''I love you so much don't leave me.''

Alec took hold on Magnus's hand and squeezed it a little bit his own tears steaming down his face.''I'm not leaving you, not really.''

''I love you.'' Magnus said. He wasn't ready to lose him.''I love you more than anyone. You are my first and only love Alexander Gideon Lightwood.''

Alec chuckled and said.''You've been in love before Magnus. Don't be silly.''

''No they'd been just some strangers and random people.''Magnus said whit a little smile.

''I love you too.''Alec smile.

''I'll miss you so much,''Magnus said whit a quiet sob.

Alec looked him the last time and closed his eyes. And then he was gone, Magnus didn't feel his heart beat anymore. And he sobbed harder for his love. He missed him already... So much... He picked his head on his lap and snap them away for the cold air not caring what his siblings said or do.

He snapped them in his couch. He sat there petting Alec's hair, Ale's body lying long in the rest of the couch. Magnus remembered how he and Alec were sometimes lying on the couch position like this when they had watched some comedy movie and he had fallen sleep on his lap. Like this. But now Alec just wasn't going to wake up. Not even if he waited hundred years. It hadn't even been ten minutes, but he was already dying inside. Like he's heart was burning. He found Seraph-blade on Alec's jacket. He took it took a long breath and hit it right trough his heart.

White light, his angel waiting for him.

He smiled, and went to him.

They smiled and kissed each other.

_Forever always. _


End file.
